ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Last Battle
Apocalymon: Heroes from the realm of light... I will not allow it to end this way- not yet. It light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothing must be the same... Eternal! Psychemon: You're right, light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever, too. And guess what, Apocalymon. Shoutmon: That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal! Apocalymon: (Laugh) No more eternal than that radiance of yours... They fight him and they defeated him, and he's Fading away Gumdramon: Alright! Then Many Nobodies appeared Dracmon: Um. What about them? They are fighting many of them, and Psychemon fell down Psychemon: Guys... I think is... Damemon: Don't say it, it's not over. Not quite. Shoutmon help him up Psychemon: How can you say that, Damemon? Even if we could go on... look where we are. Shoutmon: Aw, come on, Psychemon. You and you're Friends been to the Realm of Darkenss too. You gotta try and think positive! Psychemon: Shoutmon. Shoutmon: Yes? Psychemon: You lead. Shoutmon: Alright. They are walking Psychemon: You know... I always figured I was better at thing then you are. Shoutmon: You're Serious? Opposummon: Are you angry. Shoutmon: Not really. I always thought Psychemon were better at everything. Then they saw something Gumdramon: Guys, Look. A light. They went ahead and they are at the Dark Margin Dracmon: End of the road. Damemon: Yep. Psychemon: Shoutmon. Put me down, I can walk Shoutmon: Sure He let go of him, and they look at the Water Gumdramon: You know you guys... maybe the Darkenss has gotten to me, too. Then they saw Psychemon lying down All: Psychemon! He get up Psychemon: That world is perfect for me. If this is the world really is... just that, then maybe I should fade back into the Darkenss. Gumdramon: Psychemon.. Psychemon: If the world was made of light and Darkenss.... We'll be the Darkenss. Shoutmon: Yes. The other side... the realm of light is safe. Taiki, Hackmon and the other are safe too. Opposummon: That's what he means. Psychemon: Hey, you guys. I want you to help me. I want to get down to the water. They carried him Psychemon: As least the waves of the sound look good. They sat down on the waterside Psychemon: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, what we said back there... about thinking were better things then you.... to tell the Truth, we were jealous of you. Shoutmon: You are? Dracmon: Of course we am. I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart. What about you Shoutmon? Are you jealous that Gumdramon is stronger then You? Shoutmon: No, not really. But a Little. Gumdramon: I am so Jealous of Him being so strong then me, but then... I'm not. Damemon: Yep, Well, we share a lot of problems, too. Opposummon: How come? Shoutmon: Well, wanted to be like you, Psychemon. Psychemon: Well, there Is one advantage to being me... Something you could not imitate. Shoutmon: Really? Like what? Psychemon: Having you guys around. Dracmon: Then I guess... Shoutmon is okay the way he was. Shoutmon: Yeah. I've got something you could never imitated too. They feel the winds come to them, and they look happy. And then Psychemon feel something on his feet and it was Bottle, he picked it up and open it and look at the Letter Psychemon: Shoutmon. Shoutmon: Yeah? Psychemon: I think it's for you. He give to him and Shoutmon read it Shoutmon: Thinking of you, whever you are. Shoutmon & Taiki: We brave to our sorrows to the end, and hope that our hearts will blends. Now I realize this wish. Taiki: And who knows starting a new adventure may not be so hard or maybe it's already begun. There are many worlds, but they share to see the sky- one sky, one destiny. Then they saw a light Opposummon: Light... Damemon: The Door to light. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon get up Shoutmon: We'll go together! Gumdramon: As a friend! Opposummon: Okay. Dracmon: Right. Psychemon: Sure. They get up and went to the Light and they became a shooting star and landed on the water, they rise up to the Surface and they look around Taiki: Shoutmon! Yuu: Damemon! Taigiru: Gumdramon! Ryouma: Psychemon! Ren: Dracmon! Airu: Opposummon! They saw them waving to them, that means they are home and their friends are here, Cheering for their returns, they are Look happy, and Shoutmon show Taiki his Ring and the Xros Loader, Gumdramon show Taigiru his Necklace and the Xros Loader, Damemon show Yuu his Good Luck Charm and the Xros Loader, and they take form of Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon, and Taiki, Yuu, Taigiru take form of Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai and they change back Shoutmon: We're... We're back. Taiki: Welcome back. They take their hands Days Later Psychemon and Shoutmon are looking at the Sun Psychemon: Nothing's change, today, right? Shoutmon: Yep. Same here in the Digital World. Psychemon: What a lot of world. Shoutmon: But part of one, we'll be huge. Psychemon: Yes. Shoutmon: Hey, Psychemon... what do you think that was- the Door of light? Psychemon: Well. This. He pointed at his heart Shoutmon: This? Psychemon: Yes. It's always closer than you think. He smiled, then Taigiru, Yuu, Ryouma, Ren and Airu have arrived with their Digimon Taiki: Shoutmon! Ryouma: Psychemon! Shoutmon::Guys? What's happening? Taigiru: Look at this. He show him a Letter, and it has Fuyunyan Seal Shoutmon: From Fuyunyan? He open it and read it, even his friends are looking at the Letter Category:Cutscenes